Heart Song
by Rinnie-chan
Summary: Kai and Ray are having some issues. Oneshot. Kai x Ray. Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. Ne...semifluffy? Read and review. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Rambles: Well hello all. I'm currently STUCK on "Haunted" at the moment…Terrible really…--;; Another note…I've changed my pen name. I like "Color Me Black" because it's how I'm feeling nearly 100 of the time but I'll be called 'Ayasuni-chan' when I write reviews or end my stories, kay?…Well anyway…This is basically just a story to pass the time. And also since I haven't written anything save for student assignments ((school work)) at school. Nothing for _me_. So now…After reading tons and tons ((I swear I've read almost every yaoi Kai x Ray/Rei Beyblade fic there is right now. I'm relapsing them all and rereading them all again so if you're writing a new Beyblade fic or are updating one…PLEASE LET ME KNOW! And although I adore yaoi and think its uber kawaii, this will probably be the first and last yaoi fic I will write. 3 Okay…well enough rambling. This is a song fic to DJ Sammy's "Heaven (candlelight remix)". I fell in love with this song. Also, this is my first yaoi story. Kai x Ray of course so don't like it, don't read it. I'm shooting for a happy approach but I never know while I'm writing. Enjoy! Read and review! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Kai, Ray, or any other character associating with the show. Nor do I own DJ Sammy's Heaven.

_song lyrics_

'_thoughts'_

"voices"

**---Flashback---**

* * *

**Heart Song**

_**By: Color Me Black **_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years _

_It was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

I couldn't help but sigh as I raked my hand through my dark tresses, my abnormally long hair free from its dark gray hair wrap. Letting the comforting weight of my hair lay over my shoulder, I raised my hands to tighten the taunt black headband that rested snugly on my forehead.

The headband I had cherished since I received it. Normally, I would wear a deep red colored head strap that had a Chinese yin-yang symbol sewn to the fabric of the soft cloth. This headband, however, was much different and was far more special to me. My "lover"…Hiwatari Kai had given it to me. It was Christmas and it surely was one of the most happiest times of my life.

**---Flashback---**

The ground was painted in a thick layer of snow, the ground now white and pure. I ran outside at the first sign of snow littering the ground and I had been out here for nearly an hour.

"Ray…come inside. You'll get sick."

I could hear the frown in his voice and sense the concern in his gaze as his eyes bore deep and fiery holes into my back. I giggled cutely and turned to face him, a sweet red color radiating from my cheeks due to the cold and the gentle kisses the snowflakes kept giving me. I smiled at him and reached my hand out to him, silently beckoning and calling him to come to me. Kai, being the smart and intelligent being he was, let a ghost of a smile brush over his smooth pale lips as he reached his hand out to let his fingertips glide against mine and as he slowly approached me.

One step. Another foot. Another footprint. Another step.

Finally, he was close enough to me to where I could feel his moist breath against my cheek and feel his pounding heart against my hand that was placed on his clothed chest. My fingers twisted and gripped the fabric in my clutch as she lowered his face closer to mine and pressed a deep kiss to my lips. I pressed closer to him, my heart and body longing for love and warmth. _'Don't leave me alone, Kai…' _I thought sadly as tears rushed behind my closed eyelids.

He pulled me closer by twining his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss by tilting his head to one side slightly, the tongue gently probing at my lips and prying them apart. I melted at the touch of his soft lips against mine and the blush on my cheeks grew hotter and darker. My sweet Kai…

He pulled apart as that unfortunate need to fill out lungs with breath took over. He and I were both panting, our breaths flowing in unison. He smiled lazily and whispered huskily into my ear.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

He pulled my hands from his shirt and held them tenderly in his own as he pressed affectionate kisses to the back of my hands before flipping each over and treating my palm with his loving gestures. He uncoiled my fingers so my hands were out before me, resting in his semi-larger ones. He let one of my hands go for a split moment to reach into his pocket and pull out a lengthy thin sliver of dark gray cloth.

He told me to close my eyes and hesitantly, I complied. My amber orbs allowed my thin eyelids to cover them and I felt something soft being pressed against my forehead. Out of reflex, I opened my eyes wide in alarm but my heart soothed its worry and ceased its fast beating at the sound of a deep chuckle vibrating in his chest. I smiled and with questioning fingers, reached up to brush my skin across the material that was stuck there.

I untied the small bow that was at the back of my head and took it off to hold it in my hands and gaze down at it. On it, stitched into the dark gray cloth of my hand made crown, was a tiger outlined in a light silver lining. The stance it was in looked lovely. Its large mouth was open, baring sharp and deadly fangs and its front legs were in the air, the striped beast raised on its hind legs. I traced my slender index digit across the pattern and sighed softly as a slight smile spread across my face. I was overjoyed. I knew, then and there at that very moment with my love staring at me through his rich wine colored eyes, that I would always and forever cherish this gift.

**---End Flashback---**

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
__You keep me coming back for more_

An unknown sigh escaped my parted lips before I could stop it. I was so sick of waiting for him to always return to me. Sometimes I wondered if I wasn't good enough and there was some certain _other_ that he had been running to for the past few months. Every time he'd come home, his clothes would reek of a bad brand of cologne that the owner seemed to simply _bathe in _and his silky duel blue hair always looked disheveled. His black triangles that he wore on his smooth cheeks would be freshly painted and I could tell that the paint that was once there earlier, that he applied that morning before leaving the bedroom and pecking me softly on the lips, was smudged. The black was easier seen due to the lack of skin pigment. He was always so pale and always seemed so sad and sullen, even with me. Was there someone else…? Someone who could make him happy? Someone who always made him smile and satisfied his needs better than myself?

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

I just wanted to be with Kai. To make him happy and to make him smile. The other Bladebreakers moved away from each other long ago but we still keep in touch through email. Very rarely do we use the phone now. _'Meh…it's a wonder Tyson knows what a computer even is…'_ I thought dryly.

Tyson and Max had gotten together before even Kai and I had and Kai and I have been together nearly two years now. Max and Tyson have been together for now…

My gaze wandered to the desk calendar and on today's date box had the words 'Maxie's and Tyson's Four Years.' _'This is just great!' _my thoughts growled. Now I have to email them and…

Once again my thoughts were cut short as the front door opened and slammed shut. _'Kai!' _my thoughts hissed. I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now!

I stood shakily, my small form trembling with emotions I had not bothered to acknowledge. I was uneasy as I heard Kai's light footsteps pad up the stairs and turn down the hall that led to our bedroom. I could see his shadow from under the door as he stood there quietly. My breath hitched and my heart stopped as he lightly knocked on the wood with his knuckle and called out to me.

"Ray…? Baby, you in there?"

I flinched visibly and nodded but stopped my actions quickly. _'What was I doing? Its not like Kai can see me anyways,' _I mentally seethed.

"Yes…" I called back just as softly in response.

I heard the clicking of the doorknob and quickly turned so my back was to the door and to the one who stole and shattered my heart. I couldn't look at him right now.

_And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

His strong and warm arms tied themselves around my waist and I couldn't resist it. I leaned into his touch for a mere second before reacting and pushing away from him as if I had been burned. That cheap cologne again! My eyes narrowed into slits and I hissed unconsciously. I could feel Kai's odd glance on me.

"Ray? You alright, sweetie?" he asked, his hand reaching out to touch my shoulder.

I jerked away from his soothing touch and looked at him suspiciously.

'…_Just as I thought…'_

I whimpered aloud as tears pushed their way through my own cold barrier I had tried to keep up around my love. His paint was smudged but he didn't bother to fix it this time. His hair was messier than ever, the two shades of blue mixing and combining. His wine eyes were coated and glossed in lust and his body shone in the afterglow of love making.

He _was_ cheating…

He didn't need me anymore.

"…How's Tala, Kai?" I asked him bitterly.

His eyes snapped open and I knew instantly I had gotten him. It was most likely over. All that wasted passion.

_There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
__Cause our love will light the way_

Oh, how I wish he would hold me right now! My eyes were voided of any emotion as he gazed at me with uncertainty.

"W-What are you t-talking about, R-Ray?"

God, be just a tish less obvious, Kai. Not in the mood to play his games and beat around the bush, I snapped.

"What? I'm not good enough for you? You need some little buddy to have fun with? Am I not good enough anymore? Not even good enough to do, hmmm? I know you don't love me. If you did actually love me you think you would break it off before cheating on me with that psychotic robot thing with red hair! God, Kai! At least have better taste than that, ne? But I mean, a guy-- no wait. A _robot cyborg **thing**_ is better than someone who actually breathes and who actually has warmth radiating from their skin? Why can't you even love me anymore! You don't love me, let me let you go! Let me give you up because I am so sick and tired of waiting on you to get home all the time and have you reek of cheap cologne and…just Tala! It's absolutely disgusting! **1**" I spat out the last word as I glared dangerously in the stoic Russian's direction.

…

SLAP!

There was a brutal silence that followed that action of his. He, Kai, actually hit me? And here it was, coming from the man who swore to always love me and protect me.

"What a load of crap all of it was. And what's even worse is the fact that I trusted you and gave you literally everything…"

I shook my head disdainfully and turned to walk out the room, stuffing my Drigger blade into my mesh pocket of my baggy black pants that hugged my hips. My chest was bare and my hair was tied up loosely at the base of my neck with a thin strap of cloth that I ripped from the seam of one of my old white shirts that didn't bother to fit anymore.  
_  
_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
_

Kai's hand shot out to lock around my wrist. I flinched at the thought of what he'd do to me. Would he hit me again or would he result to screaming and defending his little 'love buddy' in my face?

Tears splashed on my naked skin and my head instantly shot up. My Kai, my love, was crying. Crying tears of such pain…and I was the one who caused them.

My eyes softened tremendously as I wrapped my arms around his trembling form and pulled him closer to me. All the while I heard his soft whimpers and whispers of "I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry…I love you so much. Please don't go…please. I'm so sorry."

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

I just held him closer. I pressed hushed kisses to his skin and brushed his messy bangs from his sweat-drenched forehead. Everything would be okay. It would all be okay…

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

I started to hum quietly into his ear and slowly started to rock our bodies back and fourth. He knows he did wrong and my little drabbling bit I gave him couldn't have helped at all anyways. I would not yell or pressure him anymore but I decided I would ask him if he wanted me to let him go so he could be happy and be with another.

"Kai…? Do you want me to let go? So you can be happy with Tala…? I know I'm not the best boyfriend or any--"

He shut me up with a kiss and pressed our bodies closer. He didn't want us to be parted. He loved me…

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

I swear, Kai. We'll be okay. I kissed him back, my eyes closing as tears streamed down both of our cheeks. We would be okay. I won't stop loving you, Kai!

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven_

Our hearts will sing together, Kai. We will be in perfect harmony. No one will pull us apart. Not anyone. Not Tala. Not anyone. We will be together.

"…Kai. Answer me something…"

His cherry wine eyes turned to me, waiting silently for my question. I could tell he was nervous and there were razor winged butterflies flapping and soaring around in his cut, cutting and killing him from the inside out.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, Ray!"

He was quick to answer. No hesitation. That's all I needed.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his tender lips softly. We would be okay, wouldn't we Kai? We'll let out hearts sing.

This is our song. Our duet. This is our song from our hearts.

"Our sweet heart song," Kai whispered lovingly into my ear.

Indeed. Out sweet heart song, indeed.

_---Fin---

* * *

_

**Author's Rambles: Well? Like it? Hate it? What? I definitely don't think this was at all my best work. And thanks to you ALL who reviewed 'When You're Gone!' I love all my reviewers! 333 I hope you all enjoyed this one. Review please! Just press that little button down there and write a little something, ne?... **

**Teehee. Just messing. No need to review! Oh yes…LOVELESS OWNS MY SOUL! RITSUKA-KUUUUNNNN! 333**

**Kai: .x. Glares at Ritsuka and curses under his breath .x.**

**Aya-chan: Oh stop, Kai. --;; **

**Ray: .x. Giggles .x. 3**

**Later! **

_Signed The Authoress_

_x-x-Ayasuni-chan_


End file.
